battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
FRONTIER DRIVE
FRONTIER DRIVE is the only opening theme of Battle Spirits Double Drive. The song was sung by Kosuke Oki. Lyrics Kanji= We are fighting！　GO！GO！ We are fighting！　YEAH！YEAH！ We are fighting！　GO！GO！ We are fighting！　YEAH！YEAH！ 夢中になること探しに旅立つんだ 誰だってみんな持っている可能性を信じて 遥かに広がる世界を駆け抜けてく 好奇心と挑戦を重ねたスピリッツ Starting to Drive！ やってみなきゃ解らないなら 切り札切ればいい！ 魂を解き放て！限界なんて越えていけ！！ 君だけにしか拓けない未来、見てみたくはないかい？ Daydream Believer We can do it！ そう…Let's do it now！ We are fighting！　GO！GO！ We are fighting！　YEAH！YEAH！ We are fighting！　GO！GO！ We are fighting！　YEAH！YEAH！ 迷った時間も輝きに変えるのさ 一秒の価値決めるのは、突き進む勇気(ブレイブ) Starting to Drive！ 何処へだって行けるはずだろ？ 諦めなけりゃいい！ 魂を解き放て！限界なんて越えていけ！！ 一人じゃないだろ？ここにいるのさ、同じ想い持った Daydream Believer We can do it！そう…Let's do it now！ We are fighting！　GO！GO！ We are fighting！　YEAH！YEAH！ We are fighting！　GO！GO！ We are fighting！　YEAH！YEAH！ 誰にだってできるはずだろ？ 思い切ったらいい！ さぁ、魂を解き放て！限界なんて越えていけ！！ 今しかないなら今がその瞬間(とき)、覚悟は決まったかい？ Daydream Believer…We are Fighter！ Let's do it！明日へのSTART LINE We are fighting！　GO！GO！ We are fighting！　YEAH！YEAH！ We are fighting！　GO！GO！ We are fighting！　YEAH！YEAH！ We are fighting！　GO！GO！ We are fighting！　YEAH！YEAH！ We are fighting！　GO！GO！ We are fighting！　YEAH！YEAH！ 果てない夢がフロンティアの地図なのさ、YEAH！ |-| TV Size= We are fighting! Go! Go! We are fighting! Yeah! Yeah! We are fighting! Go! Go! We are fighting! Yeah! Yeah! Haruka ni hirogaru sekai wo kakenuketeku Koukishin to chousen wo kasaneta supirittsu Starting to drive! Yatteminakya wakaranai nara Kirifuda kirebaii! Tamashii wo tokihanate! Genkai nante koeteike!! Kimi dake ni shika hirakenai mirai, mitemitaku wa nai kai? Daydream believer We can do it! Sou... Let's do it now! We are fighting! Go! Go! We are fighting! Yeah! Yeah! We are fighting! Go! Go! We are fighting! Yeah! Yeah! Hatenai yume ga furonteia no chizu na no sa, yeah! |-| Full Song= We are fighting! Go! Go! We are fighting! Yeah! Yeah! We are fighting! Go! Go! We are fighting! Yeah! Yeah! Muchuu ni naru koto sagashi ni tabidatsunda Dare datte minna motteiru kanousei wo shinjite Haruka ni hirogaru sekai wo kakenuketeku Koukishin to chousen wo kasaneta supirittsu Starting to Drive! Yatteminakya wakaranai nara Kirifuda kirebaii! Tamashii wo tokihanate! Genkai nante koeteike!! Kimi dake ni shika hirakenai mirai, mitemitaku wa nai kai? Daydream believer We can do it! Sou... Let's do it now! We are fighting! Go! Go! We are fighting! Yeah! Yeah! We are fighting! Go! Go! We are fighting! Yeah! Yeah! Mayotta jikan mo kagayaki ni kaeru no sa Ichibyou no kachi kimeru no wa, tsukisusumu brave Starting to Drive! Doko he datte ikeru hazu darou? Akiramenakerya ii! Tamashii wo toki hanate! Genkai nante koete ike!! Hitori ja nai daro? Koko ni iru no sa, onaji kimochi wo motta Daydream Believer We can do it! Sou... Let's do it now! We are fighting! Go! Go! We are fighting! Yeah! Yeah! We are fighting! Go! Go! We are fighting! Yeah! Yeah! Dare ni datte dekiru hazu daro? Omoikittara ii! Hatenai yume ga furonteia no chizu na no sa, yeah! Saa, tamashii wo toki hanate! Genkai nante koete ike!! Ima shika nai nara ima ga sono toki, kakugo wa kimatta kai? Daydream believer... We are Fighter! Let's do it! Asu he no START LINE We are fighting! Go! Go! We are fighting! Yeah! Yeah! We are fighting! Go! Go! We are fighting! Yeah! Yeah! We are fighting! Go! Go! We are fighting! Yeah! Yeah! We are fighting! Go! Go! We are fighting! Yeah! Yeah! Hatenai yume ga furonteia no chizu na no sa, yeah! |-| English (TV Size)= We are fighting! GO! GO! We are fighting! YEAH! YEAH! We are fighting! GO! GO! We are fighting! YEAH! YEAH! Run through the world spreading wide With Spirits abound in curiosity and daring Starting to Drive! If you won't know until you try, just cut through with your trump card Unleash your soul! Overcome the limits! Don't you want to see a future that only you can open? Daydream Believer We can do it! Yes... Let's do it now! We are fighting! GO! GO! We are fighting! YEAH! YEAH! We are fighting! GO! GO! We are fighting! YEAH! YEAH! Your endless dream is a map of the frontier, YEAH! |-| English (Full Size)= Coming Soon Category:Song Category:Anime Opening Theme